


I don't like your girlfriend

by zation



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Baseball Player Dean Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Cas has a big dong yo, Cas kinda tutors Dean, Cas' family is a bit religious, Cheating, Cheating Cas, Dean abuses phallic food, Dean plots to win Cas over, Demisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Emotional and sexual cheating, First Time, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, POV switch, Size Kink, Some Humor, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2018, Top Castiel, Virgin Castiel, dean is a cockslut, free space, inspired by a song, slight dub-con, underage because HS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: Castiel Novak is a junior at Dean’s school who’s not only intelligent and handsome, he’s blessed with the greatest cock Dean’s ever seen and Dean has made it his mission in life to get that cock inside him, one way or another. Too bad that Castiel isn’t exactly single…Or,The one where Deanreallydoesn’t like Cas’ girlfriend.





	1. You’re so addictive

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago my beautiful beta BeeCas gave me this gem of an idea and pointed me to the mv that inspired it. She’s been a huge help throughout the bingo and so now that we’re half-way to a total black out of my bingo card I wanted to take a moment to write this for her, as a thank you for all her unwavering support and beta’ing. I love you, honey!
> 
> So yeah, this is completely based on Avril Lavigne’s song [Girlfriend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bg59q4puhmg), fic title and chapter titles are from the lyrics, see if you can spot it in the dialogue as well lol 
> 
> Also beware (I have tagged for it but it stands to be mentioned), this fic contains slight dub-con and definite cheating. Endgame is Destiel (as always lol) but Cas _is_ dating someone else at first, just like in the song :D
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Square filled: Free Space**

 

 

In Dean’s sophomore year of high school a new kid moved to town and completely fucked up Dean’s life, but in a good way.

Castiel Novak, nicknamed Cas in Dean’s mind, is a junior and he’s exactly the kind of guy Dean would never look twice at because Dean doesn’t hang with preppy bookworms who come from religious families. Except Dean can’t stop staring and it has nothing to do with Cas’ preppiness or fondness of books.

Cas Novak is _superfuckinghot_ —that is to say, he’s pretty good-looking. You know, considering.

He’s got this thick hair that’s just begging for Dean to grab it, preferably during a blow-job. He’s got straight, white teeth that make his whole face light up when he smiles. And covering those teeth are the most inviting goddamn lips Dean’s ever seen. And let’s face it, Dean’s been around some so he’s seen his fair share of lips, both of the mouth variety and down south.

But damn, Cas’ lips just take the cake. Plush and pink and Dean wants to nibble on them, like yesterday. And then there’s the kid’s eyes, fucking _damn_. They should be illegal, or at least R-rated, considering what they do to Dean’s dick. Granted, Cas doesn’t look at Dean all that much since they don’t really hang out but fuck, every time Dean catches a glimpse of those expressional _orbs of fucking_ _sapphire_ he can practically feel himself chubbin’ up in his jeans. If he was a girl he’s pretty sure he would have had to wear some kind of padding to soak up all the wetness.

Yeah, that’s gross but Dean doesn’t care at this point. He fucking wants to fuck Cas Novak, wants to feel the boy inside him as he rides him like a good cowboy. Cas is slim, bordering on twink in his appearance but even though Dean is by far bigger and buffer than him he doesn’t care about things like that. He knows what he wants and that’s Cas’ fat cock in his ass.

Because see, while Dean had thought Cas was mighty fine indeed the first time he had seen him, his fantasies had been pretty PG up until about a month ago when he had accidentally seen Cas naked. Dean had been in the boys’ locker room, waiting for Coach Bobby Singer to come back with the Baseball team’s practice schedule and Cas’ class had apparently just come back from P.E. because they were all showering and changing.

And since Dean is a boy and most people know he’s 2nd baseman for the Lawrence Lions no one had thought it was weird that he was in the locker room, talking to the Coach.  So Dean had been free to do his covert ogling of Cas’ blemish free little twink body.

And then Cas had slipped off his towel in preparation for dressing and Dean had nearly had an aneurysm because fucking hell, _Cas was so fucking hung_. Like a goddamn race horse and it should look so fucking weird on such a slim figure but it doesn’t, it so fucking doesn’t and Dean jerks himself every night, feeding off that memory alone while desperately scouring online sex shops for dildos that come even remotely close.

Dean has known for a long time that he swings both ways and when he feels like playing on the boy team he identifies himself as a switch so he’s not all that surprised to find himself aroused at the thought of getting pegged by that big cock. He did think it would be weird for a moment there because Cas is smaller than him but then he thought “fuck conventional norms” because he just _knows_ that Cas will feel awesome inside him.

And the boy would be so cute too, all begging and gasping and fucking hell Dean’s getting hard every time he imagines it but he also knows he’s right. Because Cas is a virgin and it’s a damn shame that he hasn’t taken that cock out for a test ride yet but Dean doesn’t mind as long as he’s Cas’ first.

Oh, but that’s the only snafu to this whole thing. Not the virginity because that can be changed if Cas wants it, but the reason for Cas’ virginity. Namely his girlfriend, Lilith.

Lilith is a sophomore like Dean but thankfully she’s not in any of Dean’s classes because she’s a grade A bitch. How the fucking hell she managed to snag a perfect little boy like Cas is beyond Dean but he suspects it has something to do with their families. As far as Dean’s best friend Charlie has managed to find out it seems like Cas’ dad got a new job in Lawrence because of Lilith’s dad or something. Which seems like a set-up to a bad comedy but whatever, Dean’s not surprised.

Plus Dean’s heard about Cas’ mom being all God-fearing and Lilith _is_ the president of the Purity Club, complete with a Purity Ring so expensive it could have paid Dean’s family’s bills for three months. Perfect girlfriend for their son, huh?

And ultimately _that’s_ the biggest problem. Because not only does Cas have a girlfriend, he’s now also associated with that fucking Purity Club, even though he’s not really in it, and Dean almost weeps every time he thinks about Cas’ cock and how it’s doomed to just hang there like an abandoned piece of meat. Dean _really_ wants to amend that and goddamnit, holding out for marriage and the right person and everything is really pure and sweet but Dean wants Cas’ cock and it’s a damn crime against humanity to deprive Cas the pleasures Dean just knows he could bring him.

And sure, if Cas was truly committed to Lilith and the Purity Club it would be wrong of Dean to try to persuade him into doing something he wouldn’t want— _but here’s the thing_ : Dean knows there’s something else going on behind those wonderfully blue eyes.

He bases this on one sole event that happened the day after Dean had seen Cas in the locker room. It was an innocent thing but Dean was eating a banana and he had caught Cas watching him. Okay, to be honest it hadn’t been innocent at all. Dean had still been in shock because up until the Locker Room Event he had figured his interest in Cas had been mostly pure, like maybe some handholding and a few chaste kisses, perhaps some light groping because Dean was only human.

But _after_ the Locker Room Event Dean can’t seem to get his mind out of the gutter and that banana had had to suffer the brunt of it. Meaning Dean was basically deep-throating the poor banana without even noticing it himself but what he had noticed had been Cas’ eyes on him. Hooded, pupils blow, plush lips slightly parted and fucking hell, Dean hadn’t been able to tear his eyes away as he relaxed his throat muscles and took the banana as deep as he could. He would never manage it so well with Cas’ cock because that fucker was much thicker than a mere banana but yeah, Cas had clearly gotten the message and had liked it, judging by the flustered look he had sported.

And now here Dean is, plotting the best way to get rid of Lilith without actually killing her.

“I could try and hack into one of her billion social media accounts and post something scandalous.” Charlie offers while Dean is busy staring at Cas who’s sitting three tables down in the busy school cafeteria.

“What would that do?” Benny, Dean’s other best friend because fuck you if you say he has to choose, says in his thick Southern drawl. “Publically shaming her might just make Cas more supportive of her.”

Dean thinks it’s cute that his friends have taken to calling Cas ‘Cas’ too. Dean wonders if Cas would like the nickname and what he would do if the boy rebuffs it. He’s heard Lilith calling him Cassie and Dean thinks Cas has an older brother who does it too. He’s not at all jealous when he thinks Lilith probably got in the habit of using that particular nickname after meeting Cas’ family and hearing it.

“Maybe.” Charlie muses as she stabs at her French fries absentmindedly. “But I could make it sound like she’s cheating on Cas and then ‘accidentally’ send it to him so he sees.”

Benny hums and while Dean’s ears perk at the sound of this idea he can’t stop staring at Cas. He doesn’t know why but the boy looks uncomfortable with something. Just like how it usually is at lunch, Lilith is holding court and Cas is left sitting by her side like a pretty pet. But that usually doesn’t make Cas look uncomfortable, in fact he typically looks unperturbed and almost aloof like he’s far away in his thoughts. But today he’s wincing and glancing at Lilith’s hands but Dean doesn’t know why because he can’t see what Lilith might be holding, his view blocked by one of Lilith’s entourage.

“That’s actually kind of good.” Benny says to Charlie’s idea. “Make him leave Lilith quick and easy.”

“Would he, though?” Charlie asks uncertainly. “He looks like kind of a push-over, he might stay because he thinks he should.”

“Cas is not a push-over.” Dean says then, totally offended on Cas’ account. Even though when he thinks about it he doesn’t know very much about the boy.

“I only said he _looks_ like one.”

“No he doesn’t.” Dean mutters petulantly. He thinks Cas looks fucking badass.

Or, okay, he can kind of see where Charlie is coming from but Dean hasn’t forgotten that dark look in Cas’ eyes as he watched Dean swallow that banana whole and he knows he’s right. Cas has a dark streak and with time and the right encouragement he’s gonna become a total badass. He’s not going to tell his friends that, though. He’s told them a lot about Cas but there are some things a man’s gotta keep to himself. Pathetically gasping Cas’ name as he fucks himself on a dildo twice his own size is a prime example.

“In any case it’s a good idea to start with.” Benny says smoothly and it’s Dean’s turn to hum because he agrees but he still can’t tear his eyes away from Cas’ wincing long enough to engage with his friends.

“The best thing would definitely be if you could get him alone first, Dean.” Charlie says kindly and Dean couldn’t agree more. “If you do that and can confirm he’s actually able to fall for you then maybe you can do this without a bunch of skeevy background attacks on Lilith?”

“I suppose.” He says and finally looks at his friends as he starts gathering the scraps of his food to take to the trash. “It’s always better to be direct, huh?”

Benny grins. “You go get him, tiger.”

“I’m a Lion.” Dean sniffs fake-indignantly and his friends chuckle at him as he takes his leave.

He walks slowly but purposefully so that he’ll be able to actually see why Cas is looking like his skin is crawling without looking stupid in the middle of the cafeteria. Coming up on the table he can see nothing weird, though. Cas is looking like he’s super uncomfortable but everyone else around the table are talking about the same shallow shit as they always do. Lilith is talking the most, of course, waving her hands and the paper napkin she has in them.

“Please, Lilith.” Cas suddenly says just as Dean is closing in on them and boner please, not now. Dean had known that hearing Cas beg would be a wonderful sound but people generally don’t like it when guys go around poking them with their surprise boners.

“What?” Lilith snaps and scrunches up the napkin in her left hand, the one closest to Cas. Cas eyes her hand and looks like he wants to cover his ears.

“You know I hate that sound.”

“What sound?” Lilith asks viciously, clearly implying that she knows and thinks he’s being ridiculous. “This sound?” she scrunches up the napkin even worse and it makes a _frush_ -ing sound. The rest of the table laugh but Cas looks like someone with arachnophobia might look like if a spider had walked out on the table.

So Cas doesn’t like the sound of napkins brushing together? Dean is not surprised to find that completely and sickeningly adorable. He is, however, appalled that Lilith is not only mocking Cas’ discomfort but also adding to it.

Dean would always claim it was an accident but the truth is that he tipped his can of gross, lukewarm Coke all over Lilith, the napkin, and her expensive sweater.

“What the hell?!” she shrieks and Dean makes an obviously fake _oops_ -face.

“Sorry.” He says, overly cheerily. “I tripped, and I accidentally soaked all your napkins too, what a _bummer_.” With that he winks down at Cas who’s just sitting there, gaping as if he doesn’t know how that makes Dean want to whip out his dick to stuff Cas’ beautiful mouth with.

He walks out of the cafeteria feeling pretty good about that and about the half-formed plan Charlie had given him. He needs a way to get closer to Cas without Lilith in the way and he might just know how. And though it includes some daring and some lying on his part he knows he can pull it off because he’s Dean fucking Winchester and Cas is _his_.

 

* * *

 

“That Dean Winchester is such an oaf.” Lilith hisses as they stand gathered by her locker, two days after the incident in the cafeteria. Two days and Lilith still hasn’t gotten over that Dean spilled soda all over her front. To be quite honest, Castiel still hasn’t gotten over it either.

Or, to be even _more_ honest, he hasn’t exactly gotten over the wink the younger boy had thrown him. That and the fact that it had felt like Dean had done it on purpose. Why, Castiel can’t fathom but he feels a bit warm inside when he imagines that Dean was saving him from having to hear that awful sound the napkin made. He knows he’s silly for cringing over such a common sound but he doesn’t like it and he likes even less that Lilith likes to tease him about it.

Still, to be pretending that Dean “saved” him is crossing a line and Castiel tries not to think about it too much.

“Totally.” Ruby, Lilith’s best friend, agrees and the rest of her friends nod furiously.

Lilith takes a moment to look at herself in the mirror she keeps on the inside of her locker’s door. She looks flawless as ever, truly a beauty to behold, Castiel thinks objectively and dispassionately.

“’I tripped’.” She suddenly mocks both Dean’s excuse and his deep voice. Castiel frowns down at his sneakers. “He’s such a retard, a true idiot.”

“He’s in the Baseball team, isn’t he?” _everyone_ , Castiel included, is appalled at his input. Why had he opened his mouth? Even after such a short time he knows better when Lilith is in one of her moods.

“Exactly.” Lilith sneers. “You’d think he would have more grace, right?”

“I’ve seen him on the field, he looks like a lump.” Ruby confesses and the group laughs collectively. Everyone except Castiel because he’s also seen Dean Winchester in his Baseball uniform, looking splendid as he made catches that would put professional players to shame. A lump he is certainly not.

“I just meant that the Coach demands a B+ minimum for the team, right?” he mumbles and stands his ground when Lilith glares at him. “So he’s not an idiot.”

“Why are you defending him?” she asks with a scathing tone and Castiel wonders why too but doesn’t have to say anything when Ruby speaks up again, quick like a weasel to get Lilith out of her bad mood.

“He’s probably only on the team because of Coach Singer.”

Lilith looks at Ruby for a moment and then a vicious smile spreads on her beautiful lips. “Oh yes, the Coach is a family friend, isn’t he? Probably just doing old man Winchester a favor by helping him with his useless boys.”

“They’re bound to need it too.” Ruby agrees with an evil smile of her own. “With their mother killing herself and everything.”

Castiel frowns again because he has heard that Dean’s mother had died in a freak accident. He has also heard that their little family is doing pretty good for itself and so what if Coach Singer is a friend of theirs? The Coach is a grumpy but fair man, he wouldn’t put Dean on the team if he wasn’t good enough.

“Probably couldn’t stand having Dean as a kid.” Lilith snorts and slams her locker shut. Indignation flares up within Castiel because no matter how much you dislike someone, there is a line and his girlfriend is dangerously close to crossing it.

He wants to speak up on Dean’s behalf but doesn’t have the time when the subject of their conversation saunters up to them as if he owns the whole school. Dean has this kind of swagger to his steps and according to Meg, the one person of Lilith’s friends Castiel doesn’t dislike, Dean’s always been like that, even in kindergarten. Castiel admires it simply because he wishes he had some swagger himself and if he catches himself staring at Dean’s legs sometimes it’s just because the boy is bow-legged in a way that reminds Castiel of cowboys and he likes cowboys.

“I thought my ears were burning.” Dean grins, his whole demeanor just oozing of confidence. Castiel leans against the locker next to Lilith’s while Lilith and the rest of her entourage just kind of glare at Dean. “You been talking sweet about me behind my back, Lily pad?”

Lilith snorts and throws her hair over her shoulder in what Castiel interprets as the modern way of throwing down a glove. “You wish, Winchester. You still owe me for the dry cleaning.”

Dean shakes his head, still grinning and because of that grin Castiel’s eyes are drawn to the boy’s lips. They’re very… plump. Like, full. And almost a little pinkish as if Dean’s been using lip gloss. For a wild moment Castiel’s mind fills with images of Dean putting on make-up and women’s underwear. He blushes, staring down at the floor, and hugs his books to his chest as if that can hide how hard his heart is thumping.

“Dry cleaning? Doesn’t the washer in your mansion work?”

“It’s a cashmere sweater!” Lilith stomps her foot in that way that always makes Castiel cringe because it looks so immature. Dean apparently thinks so too because he looks down at her with poorly disguised amusement.

“Well maybe this experience will teach you to be a little more considerate of your surroundings.”

Castiel’s head snaps up at that comment because it had almost sounded like… but no, Dean isn’t looking suggestively at him and Castiel is actually kind of stupid to be thinking of Dean as some kind of knight in shining armor.

“You’re so goddamn _infuriating_.” Lilith all but shrieks and then promptly stomps away. Her friends all follow in quick succession, everyone glaring at Dean but probably more because they know their day will be hell with Lilith in this mood. Castiel actually doubts anyone of them have a real life problem with Dean Winchester, they don’t interact enough, at least not that Castiel knows of.

He sighs and straightens, prepares to follow his girlfriend and her friends when an arm shoots out and he’s stopped when Dean leans casually against Lilith’s locker, effectively blocking Castiel’s way.

“So Cas, is it okay if I call you Cas?”

Castiel blinks stupidly because Dean’s voice is suddenly lower, more intimate, and Castiel can’t believe someone he hardly knows wants to give him something as familiar as a nickname. It makes his insides squirm pleasantly.

“I-I suppose.” He mumbles and Dean gives him a dazzling smile.

“Great.” Oh God, was that a purr? Was that for real? Can people actually speak in a purring manner like they do in the dirty romance novels Mother hides in the back of her closet? “I’m sorry if I went and made Lilith mad and ruined your day. I actually just wanted to talk to you but she never lets you out of her sight, does she?”

Castiel refuses to think about how that makes it sound like he’s Lilith’s property. Instead he focuses on the first part of Dean’s sentence.

“You wanted to talk to _me_?”

“Sure did.” Dean grins again and Castiel feels a momentary flash of fear that Dean caught him staring at him that one time when the other boy was eating a banana. It had just looked so… enticing. Dean has very beautiful features and… and Castiel can’t rationalize it but he had felt enthralled by the sight of Dean’s mouth stretching around that banana.

“About what?” he forces himself to ask when Dean doesn’t immediately continue. The boy seems to be staring at Castiel’s lips and Castiel finds himself swallow reflexively. When did it get so hot anyway?

“I dunno if you know but I’m in the Baseball team.”

“Second base.” Castiel almost whispers and feels his breath hitch when Dean looks pleased that he knows. But how could he not know? The Lawrence High Lions are a big deal after all and not many sophomores make it on the team. There’s nothing more to it than that.

“Coach Singer makes us keep pretty good grades or he kicks us off.”

“B+.” Castiel repeats his earlier statement, still in that half-whisper and Dean raises an eyebrow, clearly even more impressed that Castiel knows _that_. Okay, so maybe he had been looking into the Baseball team a little bit after seeing them practice but ball sports isn’t his thing so he hadn’t really pursued it.

“I’m failing Math.” Dean states then and why does even that sound like a suggestive purr? Is this just Dean’s normal way of talking? Castiel hopes not because the thought makes him both jealous and nervous. “I hear you’re a straight A student, help me?”

Castiel is momentarily dumbstruck. Wouldn’t it be more prudent to ask for help from someone in his own year? Then again, Castiel’s pen pal from Japan has a tutor who’s a university student so Castiel supposes that asking an older student for help is normal too. But Castiel is only a year older, Souichi-kun’s tutor is six years older and using the tutorship as a job to pay for his university tuition.

Then again, Dean isn’t wrong and Castiel is a straight A student and he does like to help people.

“I-I…” But Lilith would be mad, wouldn’t she?

Dean looks at him with pleading eyes and God, Castiel never knew they were so green.

“Please, Cas?” Dean begs in a low rasp and to hell with it, Castiel can just tutor Dean on Thursdays, Lilith goes to ballet then anyway.

 

*****

 

That Thursday finds Castiel sitting on the edge of the couch in his living room, nervously straightening the pencils he’s put on the coffee table for his and Dean’s convenience. He had told Dean to come by at six because even though Father works late every evening, Mother has picked Thursdays as “her evenings” and goes to the hair salon at half past five and stays for at least three hours, “gossiping” as his brother Gabriel calls it. And Lilith has ballet until late and won’t call on Castiel at all on Thursdays, except for her usual good night text that Castiel has missed exactly once and never ever will again.

He doesn’t know why he had picked this time exactly, other than to try and avoid a confrontation with Lilith, who still detests Dean. When he thinks about it rationally it almost sounds as if he picked this time to make the appointment because it would ensure that he would be alone with Dean. But why would he do that? He has been pondering this thought for a while but hasn’t come up with a valid reasoning. Part of him almost wishes he could have talked to Gabriel but his big brother is busy with college and in fact just last week he permanently moved into the dorms at KU. Castiel misses him but also recognizes that it’s good he hasn’t mentioned Dean to Gabriel as Gabriel tends to be a little… free spirited and Castiel doesn’t want to think about things he shouldn’t.

When he looks down at the pencils he feels stupid. Four of them in total and there’s only going to be two people here… he messes them up in sheer frustration but immediately regrets it because he doesn’t like how haphazard it looks so he starts straightening them again but of course he doesn’t have time before the doorbell rings.

He startles with the knowledge that it’s probably Dean and doesn’t know why his heart is beating harder than usual. Sure, Dean is somewhat known at school and Castiel supposes the boy is considered popular but that doesn’t mean he’s some kind of idol and Castiel would be stupid to feel star-struck.

Even so, when he opens the door only to find Dean smiling charmingly at him he knows for sure that he’s definitely feeling _something_.

“Swanky place you got, dude.”

Castiel dips his head in acknowledgement of the compliment and steps to the side to let Dean in. “Father does well for himself.” He mumbles and watches as Dean peeks curiously and openly around the hall and adjoining rooms. It should maybe feel invasive the way Dean just walks in and owns the rooms of Castiel’s home but Castiel kind of likes it. It’s not like he’s “owning” any rooms anyway…

Dean whistles at the open fireplace in the living room. “I’d say.” He swirls around and chuckles a little, almost as if he’s embarrassed about his own behavior and Castiel finds that endearing. “Sorry, I’m just impressed. Almost thought I had the address wrong, was about to drive off again but I thought I had to check and see.”

Castiel smiles. “You drive?”

Of course he knows that Dean drives, almost everyone know that Dean has a big muscle car, he just doesn’t want to come off as weird by knowing something about someone he doesn’t know. But he can’t help how he’s noticed the pleasant rumble of the car’s engine in the school parking lot. Some people think the car is an atrocity and argues about the environment and some people think it’s sexy and wants to ride in it. Castiel is definitely siding with the latter, at least about the ride.

“Hell yeah I drive.” Dean grins and flops down on the couch, uninvited, sprawling in one corner in a way that Castiel can only interpret as inviting for some reason. It’s a common way for men to sit and when Castiel sees it on trains and busses he thinks it’s stupid and a bit chauvinistic. When Dean spreads his legs and throws an arm over the back of the couch Castiel almost wants to curl up against—Castiel stops himself and perches rigidly at the other end of the couch.

“What kind of car?”

“Black ’67 Chevy Impala.”

Castiel doesn’t know anything about cars. But he does know that black is a color and that the car he’s seen Dean in has that color. “That’s nice.”

“She’s the apple of my eye. Dad gave her to me, we worked on her together to get her up and runnin’.”

This makes Castiel look incredulously at Dean and Dean seems to enjoy it. “You mean he bought you a car that didn’t work? On purpose?”

Dean looks at Castiel for a moment before evidently concluding that Castiel is serious in his question. Then he throws his head back and laughs throatily and the sound makes a tingle run through Castiel’s body. He looks down at his knees, confused why he would feel that tingle now when he’s previously only ever felt it when he’s been alone in the shower. And that one time when he and Gabriel watched what Gabriel referred to as “the drum scene” in one of the Matrix movies.

“It’s a hobby, Cas.” Dean looks fondly at him when he’s finally stopped laughing. “It was like a father-son bonding thing, just like when he started coaching Sammy’s soccer team. Plus dad works at an autoshop so it was good practice for him too.”

“Oh.” Castiel hadn’t thought about it like that. _His_ father would certainly never take an interest in Castiel’s interests. Well, he had bought him that camera when Castiel had mentioned photography but that was about it. “That’s nice. Is Sammy a relative?”

“My little brother but let’s not talk about him.” Dean looks at the table and everything Castiel has put out for them today. Snacks, books, his old notes from sophomore math, the goddamn pencils… “This all for me?”

Castiel likes the note of happiness he detects in Dean’s tone but he’s still embarrassed about how much effort he put into this meeting. It’s not like they’re really friends…

“I, um, yes.”

“Awesome.” Dean grins and pops open a can of the same kind of soda he had spilled all over Lilith, only to offer it to Castiel. “Should we get started?”

Castiel is momentarily stunned by the offered beverage because Lilith only ever serves herself. When he accepts it Dean lets their fingers brush and Castiel feels that tingle again.

“So, um, differential equations or what was it?”

 

Two hours later it’s fairly obvious to Castiel that Dean probably isn’t failing math but even if he doesn’t know the reason for the dupe he doesn’t mind it all that much. Not when they have drifted closer on the couch, sitting thigh-to-thigh and are laughing about silly math related puns while eating bacon snacks. One thing is blatantly clear to Castiel by this point and that is that Dean Winchester most definitely is _not_ unintelligent.

If oafishness is judged by crudeness and Dean’s crudeness is judged by his jokes then perhaps he is a bit oafish but Castiel finds he doesn’t mind that at all. Especially since he finds himself laughing at every single one of those jokes. Dean is refreshingly unrefined and Castiel can’t look away when the boy’s eyes gleam that way they do when he manages to make Castiel laugh out loud.

“So, how do you like Lawrence so far?”

Castiel smiles and leans back on the couch, more relaxed now than when they first sat down. “It’s nice. Bigger than Pontiac.”

“Wait until Christmas, the lights in the shopping district are awesome.”

Castiel’s smile widens. _Awesome_ , Dean really likes to use that word. He watches as Dean leans back too, coming closer just by the couch dipping in between two of the cushions.

“I like Christmas lights.” He says and feels kind of dumb saying it, like a child. Dean just grins widely and it makes Castiel’s stomach squirm. He looks down at it, putting a hand on his lower stomach but he doesn’t feel ill, just… well, happy, he supposes.

When he looks up again Dean is _very_ close. “Hey Cas?” he murmurs and Castiel imagines he can feel Dean’s breath on his face. The other boy smells very nice and the green in his eyes is flecked with gold. Castiel almost reaches out to touch Dean’s cheek but stops himself in the last moment.

“Yes?”

“I like you.”

Castiel blinks several times, so fast he almost ends up dizzy. “Um, thank you? I enjoy your company as well.”

Granted this is the absolute first time they have spent any kind of time together but Castiel has definitely enjoyed it enough to want to become Dean’s friend. Dean just grins at his response, though.

“You’re fucking adorable.” He puts a hand on Castiel’s chest and leans in a little bit more and even though Castiel knows he’s not the best with social cues even he understands that this is considered too close for mere friends.

“Dean?”

“Imma ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me.” His tongue darts out to wet his lips and God help Castiel but he can’t not stare. “How much do you even like Lilith?”

“What?”

Quick like a cat Dean arranges himself so that Castiel is flat on his back underneath the bigger boy and oh… oh this position feels…

Castiel gulps and actually puts a hand on Dean’s arm. Not to push but just to have something tangible to hold on to. Dean flexes his muscle and seems to enjoy the touch in general.

“She’s not good enough for someone like you, Cas.”

Castiel frowns in confusion. “Someone like me?”

Dean bends in, face close to Castiel’s, lips almost touching Castiel’s heated ear as he speaks. “I could show you so much, take such good care of you.” He lowers his body a few inches, still hovering over Castiel but so close now that Castiel can feel the heat he’s radiating. “Lemme show you.” He moans seductively.

Castiel’s mind draws a blank because suddenly it becomes overly clear what Dean is talking about and for a heart-stopping moment Castiel finds himself wanting it. His body flushes with arousal so sharp it surprises him and his penis throbs in his jeans, waking like a beast from its slumber.

“D-Dean…” he stutters because he doesn’t know what to do or say. He wants it and at the same time it’s… well it’s wrong, isn’t it? He’s already in a relationship and _they’re both boys_. But Dean is just so erotic and smells so good and—is that the front door?

“Never fear, G-man is here!” Gabriel’s voice rings out loud and clear and both Dean and Castiel freeze on the couch. Gabriel saunters into the living room before they have a chance to move from their very incriminating position and his wolf-whistle makes Castiel close his eyes in pure humiliation. “What do we have here, Cassie?”

Dean vaults off Castiel with a laugh and extends his right hand for Gabriel to shake. “Dean Winchester, Cas is tutoring me in math.”

Gabriel raises an eyebrow, clearly giving Dean an appreciative look before shaking his hand firmly. “I bet he is.”

“I’m on the baseball team.” Dean clarifies as if that has anything to do with the position Gabriel caught them in.

“My oh my, _baseball_.” Gabriel muses with a mischievous look down at Castiel, who only then realizes that he’s still on his back on the couch, probably looking guiltier than he needs to.

“Lawrence High Lions.” He mumbles and Gabriel just grins down at him.

“Well don’t let little ol’ me disturb you, I’m just here for a few things I forgot.” With that he throws Dean a wink and practically skips out of the living room and up the stairs to his old room. Castiel will _never_ hear the end of this…

“Actually I’d say we’re pretty much done anyway, huh Cas?” Dean says with an easy smile and Castiel can do nothing but nod, even if he feels inexplicitly sad at the thought of Dean leaving.

Dean gathers what little he had brought and Castiel walks him to the door, completely intent on calling Dean out on the joke he had played on the couch. Because it had to have been a joke, right? Dean turns in the door, startling him before he has time to say anything, and leans down to peck Castiel quickly on the cheek.

“Thanks, Cas.” He murmurs intimately. “And please think about what I said, huh?”

With that he’s out the door and Castiel is left wondering what in the hell is actually going on.

 

* * *

 

Dean is high on life and not even his nosy brother’s obnoxious questions can stop that. Sam may be grilling him for information regarding his current mood but Dean is a master of the Obtuse Big Brother act and he’s decided he won’t tell his family about Cas until he’s managed to sink his claws into that juicy little piece of—okay Dean better get a hold of himself.

Cas is much more than just a fat cock and a beautiful mouth. Dean had suspected as much even before but now that he’s had that study session with the guy he _knows_ for sure that Cas is not only handsome, he’s also intelligent and funny. And goddamnit, Dean might just have fallen a bit harder than he thought he would but he’s not gonna let that hinder him now.

Because he had pushed and pushed last Thursday and Cas hadn’t pushed back at all. He had just let Dean creep into his personal space and if it hadn’t been for Cas’ stupid big brother Dean is sure he would have been able to sneak at least one kiss.

Ah well, his plan has been set in motion anyway, the kiss would have just been a bonus. The important part is that he has planted the seed in Cas’ mind, a seed that can grow into a flower which can yell in Cas’ face so that he will once and for all understand that Lilith isn’t worthy of him.

Dean was rather proud of himself after Thursday but not as proud as he is today, the Tuesday on the week after. Since he had really started noticing Cas he has found out a number of things about the boy, most of which are fascinating because Dean is apparently, according to Charlie, “head over heels”, but also some that are very useful now.

Cas hasn’t tried out for any sports team yet but Dean knows for a fact that the track team is very interested in him, mainly because he’s apparently into running and good at it. Dean’s been poking around and has heard that Cas hasn’t joined a team because he enjoys the solitude of jogging and isn’t interested in running for a sport. While the track team thinks that’s a load of bull Dean thinks it’s cute because of course he does.

 _Anyway_ , this whole jogging thing means that Cas stays late on some days, jogging a few laps around the football field and then he utilizes the showers in the boys’ locker room. It’s impossible to know exactly which days because it’s really random, so random, in fact, that Dean suspects the schedule is wholly dependent on Lilith’s mood.

“Well, stalk him then.” Had been Benny’s _super_ smooth advice and Dean had snorted all through lunch before deciding that he would totally stalk Cas.

He’s been doing this for a while, even before their study session, and he’s thought about following Cas into the locker room before but hell, they hadn’t even spoken two words to each other before last Thursday and Dean doesn’t want to be labelled a creep.

Now is a whole different ballpark, he thinks as he lurks beneath the bleachers, watching Cas’ glorious form out on the field. Now they have talked about totally normal things like school, Dean was even invited to Cas’ house and they spent hours bonding, laughing together. And Cas totally hadn’t punched Dean for sneaking that kiss on his cheek as he left. Dean’s lips still tingle when he thinks about that kiss. Cas’ cheek is unusually soft but Dean’s seen him when he’s forgotten to shave and he’s got the best kind of scruff. Dean wants to feel it on the insides of his thighs as Cas eats him out.

He shifts from foot to foot, feelings his dick responding to that thought but hell, now’s not the time because Cas is just finishing his jog and Dean’s gotta look sharp and in control when he confronts Cas in the locker room. Cas looks sweaty and delicious. Even from afar Dean notes how the boy’s hair clings to his forehead as he pauses to lean against his knees, panting in the chill air.

Dean watches him greedily as he walks off the field but waits a good ten minutes to give Cas enough time to both slip out of his clothes and get in the shower. When he eventually enters the locker room it’s empty save Cas’ clothes and shoes. Dean plants himself on the bench opposite Cas’ locker and plays the waiting game as he listens to the shower.

It doesn’t take long and when he looks up he’s treated to a naked Cas walking out of the shower room, wiping his hair messily. Dean nearly chokes at the sight of Cas’ magnificent cock swinging between his legs. How the fuck can he even walk normally…?

“Hiya Cas.” He exclaims cheerily and chuckles when Cas startles so badly he almost flings himself into the row of lockers behind him.

“Dean!” he gasps, clutching the towel to his chest as he stares wide-eyed at Dean. “I didn’t know you were here.”

Otherwise he might not have walked around flaunting his goods, Dean supposes. The thought makes him grin. They’re both boys here, no need to be modest.

“Well it’s a coincidence.” Lucky Dean he learned to lie well when he was seven. “I happened to see you going in here and I thought it was perfect because I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

“About math?” Cas asks nervously and inches his way over to his locker. Probably to get dressed. Dean doesn’t want that.

He swiftly stands up and easily invades the other boy’s personal space again. Cas is smaller than him, for now, but they’re almost the same height and Dean likes that.

“About what I told you, Cas.” He says in a soft tone. Cas swallows visibly.

“I-I don’t… Lilith isn’t _that_ …”

“Today she made you carry her stuff.” Dean frowns at the memory. “And not in the 1950s cutesy way but like a goddamn mule. She also left you here to go to the Roadhouse with Ruby even though she was your ride.” And the Roadhouse, really? Dean loves the Roadhouse but let’s face it, it’s a dive bar and not the place for a Purity Girl to hang around.

“How… How did you know all that?” Cas almost whispers but he doesn’t sound angry or disgusted. His eyes are very round and fuck Dean wants to kiss him.

Dean leaned his arm against the locker behind Cas, bringing their faces very close. “I’ve been watching. I told you, Cas,” he murmurs in a low rumble, fascinated with how Cas’ eyelids flutter at the sound of his voice. “I like you, and I _don’t_ like Lilith. I wanna be the one for you.”

Cas looks like he can’t believe this is happening but Dean still doesn’t detect any kind of hostility or fear so he chances it and bends in to steal a quick kiss on the mouth. And sweet mother of Jesus, Cas’ lips are so fucking _made_ for Dean. He barely suppresses a moan and moves to kiss Cas on the cheek instead, shifting his stance to get oh so close.

He can feel his own dick perking up but ignores that for now. What’s important is that he’s kissing his way to Cas’ ear and the other boy is doing nothing to stop him. Cas’ cheek is warm and when Dean bends down to kiss just below his ear Cas makes a sound that’s awfully close to a stifled groan. Dean smirks to himself and fuck it, he needs to get as much of Cas as he can.

“Come on, baby.” He purrs against Cas’ heated ear. “Lemme suck you. Please tell me I can?”

Cas’ breath definitely hitches and with how close they’re standing it’s impossible for Dean not to notice when Cas grabs himself through the towel he’s still got draped down his front. Dean leans out to meet Cas’ wide and suddenly almost terrified eyes. Well fuck, Dean doesn’t want him to be scared.

“Too far?”

“Dean, you can’t possibly mean you want to… to…”

Ah, he’s terrified that Dean is playing a prank on him. Well, Dean can remedy that.

He grips Cas’ wrist lightly and easily pulls his hand off his cock. “I want to suck you off.” He says as slows and as clearly as he can, considering Cas is starting to look a lot less scared and fast. “Can I? Please Cas, can I?” suddenly it’s all he wants and he’s sinking to his knees even as they stare into each other’s eyes. Cas’ breathing is choppy and he’s back to looking like he can’t believe this is happening. Well that makes two of them because whatever Dean had thought to do with or to Cas in this locker room, sucking him off certainly wasn’t it.

He had been too afraid to push too far too soon but as he rests back on his heels, slowly pulling the towel from Cas’ feeble grip he wonders if this could have gone any other way. There’s just something between him and Cas that makes Dean want to do things like this with the boy. Some kind of unspoken bond. And by the looks of it Cas is feeling it too.

“Dean, I-I want…”

“It’s okay if you can’t say it, babe.” Dean soothes when Cas looks angry with his inability to voice his wants and needs. Growing up all proper-like will do that to you. “But you can say no, right? All you gotta do is tell me no if you don’t want it and I’ll stop, every time. Okay?” a hard-kept promise but he’ll do it for Cas.

Cas just nods mutely and then Dean stops focusing on the boy’s face for a while because the towel is off and good God, that’s Cas’ cock. Thick, long, already fully erect with a plump mushroom head. Holy _fuck_ , Dean’s ass is twitching just thinking about having that inside him.

He gently circles the base with his right hand, licking his lips once before making a valiant attempt at swallowing as much as he can. Cas groans immediately and Dean hears a sound that makes him believe Cas has thumped his head back against the locker. He doesn’t really care right now, too occupied with the taste and feel of Cas inside his mouth.

He tastes clean, probably because of the shower, and Dean feels a little disgusting but he almost wishes he had done this before Cas had showered. Nonetheless there’s still a lot of Cas’ taste in there as well. A deep and musky scent and fuck, Dean can barely take two thirds of him but Cas doesn’t seem to mind that he has to use his hand for the rest. He can still deep-throat in the sense that he can choke on Cas’ fat cockhead and swallow around him to make Cas do that little hitching sound.

Cas’ cock is hot and hard and Dean feels heady just thinking about how this is happening and fuck, _it’s really happening_. The realization makes him moan like a whore and Cas seems to like that as well. Dean pulls off and laves the shaft with sloppy kisses, licking down the underside, pressing with his tongue against the vein there. Cas’ hips jut out and Dean can’t help but grin up at him.

“Is it good, babe?” his voice is fucking wrecked already, God it feels good. “You feel really good down my throat, choking me. Gonna fucking cream my pants from sucking you.”

“Dean, oh Dean, _please_ …”

Hell yeah Dean _knew_ Cas would sound beautiful begging. Dean wants to just fucking press Cas down on the cold floor and sit down on his cock, ride him all slow-like until they’re both crying from the need to come. But not now. He doesn’t want his first time with Cas to be in a shitty locker room and he has enough self-preservation left that he understands he would actually split his ass hole if he did this unprepped.

“Want me to finish you off with my mouth, Cas?” he asks in a purr, pressing his face close so that Cas’ balls are smashed up against his chin while he speaks and Cas’ cock slaps him on his cheek. “Or d’you wanna jerk off now? Hold me by my hair and paint my face?”

Cas looks half-crazed at that suggestion and suddenly it’s definitely what Dean wants. He puts one hand on Cas’ thigh, kneading the muscle, as his other hastens to open his jeans and dig out his own dick.

“Dean, I want _that_.”

“I do too.” Dean moans and licks at whatever he can reach. “Do it, c’mon babe. ‘M so close, gonna come for you, just need you to—fuck—just need a little more…”

His whole body jolts when Cas grabs his hair in a hard grip. Pinpricks of pain shoot down his spine and Dean is so fucking coming right now. Cas pulls him away, not much but just enough for him to be able to strip his cock without punching Dean in the face. The act is so considerate that it makes Dean moan and apparently the sound is enough to startle an orgasm out of Cas.

He makes a soft sound that Dean wants to bottle up and keep for himself, and then he’s coming in hot stripes all over Dean’s face. Dean barely has time to close his eyes and the feeling of Cas’ come splashing on his face makes Dean come as well. His orgasm washes out of him and takes his breath away.

Cas slumps back against the locker, panting as if he’s been running again. Dean can’t help but gather some of Cas’ come on his thumb to suck it off. The taste is just about the same as any other spunk he’s tasted but because it’s Cas’ and because Dean is fucking in love with the boy it tastes a million times better.

“You… you actually like it?”

Dean blinks open his eyes and realizes he’s probably been moaning about the taste. He grins up at Cas who’s staring down at him with a mix of disbelief and awe.

“Sure do. You taste precious, angel.”

Cas blushes furiously and Dean rocks to his feet to go to the restroom and wash off his face, a little regrettably. When he comes back Cas is still standing by the locker, looking down at his feet. Dean can’t help but sneak glances at the boy’s cock, which still hasn’t really gone down yet. Dean likes that. Then he sees what Cas is looking at and he almost blushes himself when he realizes that he has managed to come on Cas’ right foot.

“Sorry.” He mumbles but can’t deny how good it feels to mark Cas up, even if it’s just a small splash on his foot.

“It’s okay.” Cas says and gives him a shaky smile. “I just came, um, came all over your…” he gestures to Dean’s newly cleaned face.

“I know.” Dean grins and bends down to wipe Cas’ foot with some tissue from the restroom. “And it was _awesome_.”

There’s a short silence and then Cas seems to almost deflate. “Do you really mean that?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because…” Cas looks at him as if he’s surely kidding. “Because have you looked at you?”

“Oh don’t give me that.” Dean snorts. “I look good, I play sports, because of that I have to date someone popular and beautiful, right?”

“Well…”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Someone like Lilith then? Maybe I should date her?”

Cas looks indignant for a moment but seems to catch himself. “She doesn’t like you. And you… you don’t like her.”

“That’s true.” Dean says and crosses his arms over his chest with a grin. “Because who do I actually like?”

It takes a moment, probably longer than it should, but then Cas looks up at him with surprised eyes.

“Me.”

“Is that so?”

“You told me so.”

Dean crosses the distance between them and takes Cas’ face in his hands, holds him like he’s something precious.

“I did and it’s true.” He says softly, bending in to kiss Cas chastely because he fucking _needs_ to. “I don’t like your girlfriend, break up with her. If not for me then at least for yourself.”

“I…” Cas swallows hard but when he meets Dean’s eyes it’s with determination. “I’ll think about it.”

Dean supposes that’s good enough for now.

 

 

 


	2. You’ll be wrapped around my finger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here’s the dealio, I’ve just realized that if I’m to complete my whole bingo card before the 1st of November and still keep everything I have planned for the squares I’m gonna have to speed it up.  
> So, uh, prepare for double-post weeks XD

 

 

Castiel is feeling so guilty he can barely eat for the coming three days. And, more horrifying than his infidelity, is the thought that he wants to do it again. Wants to feel Dean close to him, hear the boy whisper filth and praise, wants to feel his warmth.

Lilith in comparison is like an icicle and Castiel knows better than to blame his unfaithfulness on her but he does wish she would at least hold his hand sometimes. He feels like a pet or a servant and he can’t help but remember how angry Dean had sounded when the boy had spoken of Castiel carrying Lilith’s things for her.

Dean wants Castiel to break up with Lilith and Castiel hasn’t done anything about it both because he’s a coward but also because he hasn’t thought there was any real need. If Dean truly is interested in Castiel then he would just be saying things, right? Making things up about Lilith, anything to get Castiel single. But last time he told Castiel to break it off for himself, and not for Dean’s sake.

And thinking about Lilith’s general behavior Castiel is starting to think Dean is right.

He’s been attending Lawrence High for a few months now and he’s only now realizing that he doesn’t exactly have any friends. He met Lilith during the summer, at a soirée her family had held to celebrate that his family had moved into the fold. Lilith had stolen his breath with her beauty and Castiel feels shallow now remembering it. Or, rather, he feels shallow when he thinks that her beauty is her only good trait and he was sucked in because of it. Lilith had seen something in him that evening too, probably how gullible he was, and she had proclaimed them a couple by the end of the night.

Gabriel had said it was weird but Castiel had just been happy to finally have someone actually like him. He hadn’t exactly been popular at his last school. Now, though, he’s starting to think he is nothing more than a trinket to her and he’s still as alone as ever.

He glances around the bleachers where the whole school is gathered for this weekend’s football game. He’s sitting in a sea of people but finds himself wishing to see the only person he doesn’t spot. Dean is nowhere to be seen but Castiel does notice a red-headed girl he thinks he’s seen Dean with. She sees him looking and waves enthusiastically, as if she knows him.

It startles him so much that he doesn’t have the presence of mind to wave back before she loses interest. And then he's back to sitting alone beside his girlfriend and her, frankly boring, friends.

 

At half-time Lilith makes him go buy snacks for her and Ruby and Castiel grits his teeth and thinks about how Dean would never do that to him. Or would he? Castiel supposes he doesn’t know a lot about the other boy but he had said he wanted to take care of Castiel. Maybe he had only meant in a sexual way but Castiel feels like there had been more to it.

It’s unusually hot for this time of year and Castiel buys himself a soda, making carrying everything back a little cumbersome but he manages. Lilith gripes about the time it took him but he’s barely listening because as he seats himself again he happens to look over to Dean’s friend and this time one of the seats beside her is occupied by none other than Dean himself.

The boy is eating a Popsicle and Castiel can feel his eyes widen as he stares greedily. Good Lord, it’s just like with the banana. Dean’s full lips wrap tantalizingly around the icy treat and his cheeks hollow as he pulls it out. Castiel is instantly flung back to the locker room on Tuesday and to his horror he can feel his dick responding.

He’s blushing and holding his breath but it’s okay, it’s under control. Until Dean looks over at him.

Dean looks sly, as if he knew he was being watched all along. And then he pulls out the Popsicle, licking it all the way from root to tip and _winks_. Castiel can’t breathe right. His hands are fisted against his thighs and he can’t think about anything else than wanting to run up to Dean and kiss him on his no doubt cold lips.

Dean sprawls back in his seat and keeps Castiel’s eyes, locking onto him before starting to eat that Popsicle with _intent_. Yes, there is no doubt now what Dean is emulating and Castiel wants it. His dick throbs painfully at the mere memory of Dean on his knees between Castiel’s legs. God, the boy had looked beautiful.

Dean twists the Popsicle on one pull and then pulls off to smack his lips, licking them slowly. Castiel can do nothing but swallow and try not to pant. But suddenly there’s something else catching his eye. Two rows down from him there are two guys he doesn’t know, also enjoying Dean’s show. He glares down at them as one of them makes a crude gesture and the other laughs.

He’s tempted to go down there and tell them off. Dean isn’t an object for them to ogle and his show certainly isn’t for them. He’s doing this to entice Castiel because he wants him, because he’s Castiel’s—Castiel stops himself, jerking back to reality when Lilith laughs shrilly at something Ruby said. He looks over at Dean, almost guiltily.

Dean just raises an eyebrow at him and when Castiel nods down at the two guys Dean looks down too. The guys notice and yell something about Dean putting that cocksucker mouth to use. Castiel’s body flushes with anger and then immediately again but with arousal as all Dean does is casually flip the guys off before turning his attention back to Castiel.

There’s not much left of the Popsicle but Dean makes the most of it and by the time the whistle for the game blows Castiel is so hard he can’t think about anything else but relieving the ache. He wonders for a wild moment if Dean would follow him if he went to the restroom but stops that thought short. He can’t be engaging in anything sexual with the whole school mingling around the bathroom stall.

But he can flee with his shameful erection only half-hidden by his sweater while Dean’s glinting eyes follow him greedily.

 

*****

 

On the Monday on the week after the football game Castiel has decided to do something about this. Or, at least he’s decided that he needs to talk to Dean. His weekend had been blessedly Lilith-free and it had allowed his mind to wander to territories previously unknown that Dean now has opened up for him. For instance, Castiel spent much longer on his usually very perfunctory masturbation.

It’s not like he’s been taught masturbation is wrong or anything, while Mother certainly is religious she’s not preachy, but Castiel just hasn’t really felt a need for it before, other than the odd biological need to empty one’s sac, so to speak. Now, with the images Dean’s put in his head and what happened last Tuesday, now Castiel’s mind won’t shut up and his body likes it very much.

Anyway, he’s managed to figure out that the baseball team usually practices on Mondays, amongst other days, so he lingers around the field after having rid himself of Lilith with a flimsy excuse that she probably didn’t even believe. It seemed more like she was too angry with him not being able to spend time with her than for her to care about the reason. Either way Castiel is alone and watches more greedily than he cares to admit as Dean practically dances around the field.

There are a lot of good players on the team, Castiel supposes since he doesn’t know the game that well, but Dean is by far one of the more graceful ones. Castiel finds himself wanting to touch Dean, to run his hand up the other boy’s bowed legs and over his bubble butt.

As soon as the thought enters his mind he straightens up and looks around himself as if someone could overhear his thoughts. But no, he’s alone on the bleachers and that’s ridiculous, his thoughts are his own.

But seriously? ‘Bubble butt’? Castiel really _is_ being ridiculous…

He waits a few minutes after the practice has ended and the players have filed off the field, thinking Coach Singer might have something he wants to say to them. He’s fidgeting too nervously to sit still so he ends up pacing in the vicinity of the entrance before he simply gives up, huffing at himself as he walks over to the locker room.

Being back sure brings back memories of what Dean and he did but thankfully this time there will be a lot of other people in the room so Castiel won’t have to be scared that he will relapse. Although judging by how he had reacted at the football game he should maybe not be so cocky…

No need for thinking about that, though, because he’s already in the locker room and oh boy there are a lot of people in here. Well, he had known that, having watched the entire team practicing for over two hours but still, he wasn’t expecting the place to be packed. Suddenly he’s nervous to talk to Dean like this, someone might overhear.

As he weaves his way through the half-naked and naked bodies, receiving more than one odd stare because he certainly doesn’t look like he belongs, he wonders idly if he should be attracted to any of these bodies. He likes it when Dean is close and he certainly liked it when Dean sucked him off, that should make him gay, right? Castiel thinks Mother won’t approve of that but he doesn’t really care about her all that much. He does care about himself, though, and he stops to consider if this whole thing with Dean should feel like some kind of identity crisis thing?

He frowns, looking out at the sea of beautiful bodies and feels nothing. So maybe he’s not gay, maybe he just likes what Dean does? And maybe, he thinks as he starts making his way past the players again in his search for Dean, maybe it doesn’t matter. Maybe his identity isn’t defined by his sexuality. It might be a little defined by his cheating on his girlfriend but that’s a different story…

He finds Dean in front of one of the lockers in the back. He’s apparently recently gotten out of the shower because his skin and hair is damp and he’s got a towel wrapped around his hips. He’s standing next to a bulky guy who Castiel knows is called Lafitte only because his Baseball shirt said so out on the field. Lafitte is first baseman and has way too much beard for a boy his age.

Dean is smiling about something Lafitte is saying and Castiel feels a stab of jealousy that’s completely unexpected and unreasonable. He frowns again and approaches with seldom seen determination. Lafitte notices him first and nudges Dean’s arm to make him look up.

Dean’s expression is one of surprise and Castiel likes that, likes that he was able to do something Dean wasn’t expecting, for a change.

“Cas.” Dean immediately grins. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Lafitte is grinning to himself and Castiel shoots him a look, uncertain if he knows about the encounter Dean and Castiel has already had in this very room.

“Yes, well, I wanted to talk to you.” His words come out unnecessarily harsh only because he’s suddenly imagining Dean sharing his most intimate secrets with this Lafitte guy and Castiel is unaccustomed on how to deal with jealousy.

Dean’s grin falters a little. “Okay. Is it about math?”

Math? Castiel looks over at Dean and immediately understands that Dean is using math as a cover for their activities.

“Yes.” He says and swallows at the memories. Dean is standing very close and practically exudes heat. “Amongst other things.”

“I like things.” Dean says with a new grin, apparently picking up on Castiel’s change in demeanor. God it’s hot in here and not only because Castiel is wearing clothes and his trench coat in a steamy room. “So can we set up another study session? You know I’m in terrible need of tutoring, especially now that we have that test coming up, right Benny?”

“Right.” Lafitte—Benny grunts. “Totally too hard for Dean, _everyone’s_ gonna fail.”

Castiel draws his brow together in thought. He’s pretty sure Dean actually doesn’t need tutoring and instead wants to do other things but he can’t be truly sure, can he?

“In that case maybe you should like to join Dean? I could tutor you both.”

Dean freezes and Benny blinks at Castiel for a moment before bursting out laughing, practically draping himself over Dean’s shoulder in a way Castiel doesn’t like but doesn’t say anything about.

“Oh sweet cher.” He says in a thick southern drawl. “I’m sure just handling Dean will be enough for you. Besides,” he winks at Dean’s suddenly scathing glare. “I’m pretty sure Dean here is going to need all your attention or he might get cranky.”

Okay, so Benny _definitely_ knows something about Dean and Castiel but from the look Dean is throwing his friend as he pushes him off his shoulder Castiel has nothing to worry about.

“Yes, thank you _Benny_.” Dean hisses. “I’m dumb enough that Cas’ll have his hands full with just me.”

“I’m sure he will.” Benny reminds Castiel of Gabriel in this moment and it relaxes him somewhat.

“Get dressed.” Dean snaps and then takes Castiel by his elbow to lead him a few feet away, to create a semblance of privacy Castiel suspects. “Anyway, you were sayin’?” Dean asks with his usual confidence back in place and even though Castiel responds very favorably to Dean’s posturing he had rather enjoyed watching Dean interact with his friend. To see such a vulnerable side of Dean, like embarrassment, had made him wonder what Dean might look in other circumstances.

“I want to talk.” Castiel answers in a low voice and likes how that makes Dean lean in, probably to hear better. Dean smells very good. “About… about what we did. And about what you said.”

“I want that too, babe.” Dean smiles kindly, not as seductively as he has done so far and Castiel is comforted by the feeling that Dean might actually want him for something other than sex.

“Can we meet this Thursday, after school?” Castiel can barely keep eye-contact because of Dean’s smolder but he can’t look away either because then he would be staring at that lone drop of water as it snakes its way down Dean’s neck, over his right pectoral, dangerously close to a dusky nipple that Castiel finds himself wanting to—

“Sure, wanna come to my place?”

The question thankfully yanks Castiel out of his dirty thoughts as he suddenly realizes he wants nothing more than to see Dean’s room. Where he does his homework, where he relaxes and plays around. Where he sleeps.

He fights a blush and doesn’t come out victorious. Dean seems to like seeing it.

“I’d like that.”

“Great. Dad and Sam have soccer practice starting at five, they probably won’t be home until eight.”

Castiel can feel his whole body heating at the implications. “I’ll be there around five thirty.”

 

* * *

 

Dean is ecstatic on the coming Thursday and if he perhaps spent a little too long cleaning the house, well, at least dad is happy about it when he eventually drives to soccer practice with a confused but suspicious Sammy.

But damn, Cas is coming to his house! Cas will be in Dean’s domain and Dean has jerked off all night just thinking about that. Fuck, why does it feel so erotic having Cas over? Dean doesn’t know why but Charlie once mentioned something about Dean being the nesting type and maybe this is what she meant? Dean doesn’t really know and he doesn’t particularly care, he just knows that his stomach makes somersaults just thinking about Cas using his goddamn toilet.

Everything is squeaky clean by the time Cas had said he would arrive and Dean has even changed the sheets in his bed. Not because he’s expecting something but because they were starting to smell funky. Especially after last night…

He’s in the kitchen thinking about potential dinner when the doorbell rings and he practically skips over to the door.

“Get a hold of yourself, Winchester.” He mutters as he checks himself in the hall mirror — handsome as always — before he opens the door. Sure, Cas had said he wanted to talk about the stuff between them but that doesn’t have to mean he’s gonna say he wants what Dean wants. Might be he’s here to tell Dean to back off and Dean’s prepared for that too. He’s got both Charlie and Papa John’s on speed dial in case of emergency.

Cas looks startled when Dean opens the door, almost as if he’s not expecting him to be home.

“Welcome, babe.” Dean grins but immediately regrets using the petname. It just slipped out but damn, he _shouldn’t_ be expecting something and it might be that using it makes Cas feel pressured. Cas just squirms for a moment, though, and then returns a tentative smile.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean skips smoothly to the side to let Cas in and even offers to take his trench coat, a clear gentleman over here. Cas seems to appreciate it but he doesn’t say anything. He’s looking around but covertly, seemingly only politely interested but Dean doesn’t let that deter him.

“Lemme give you the tour.” He can’t help himself and puts a hand on the small of Cas’ back. Cas clutches his book bag and allows Dean to lead him around the small house.

“It’s cozy.”

Dean snorts when he can’t help but compare it to Cas’ mansion of a house. “It’s alright. And here is me.” He opens the door to his room with a joking flourish and Cas graces him with one of his rare smiles. Damn Dean really loves those. During their last study session Dean had managed to tease out a lot of smiles and laughter and he wants that again. Hasn’t gotten a lot after that and thinks that that might be because they haven’t been alone like this since then.

Cas walks around Dean’s room and Dean’s neck prickles with the knowledge that Cas is in here and the bed is right there too and they’re both in here and fucking hell, Dean needs to get a grip on himself. It’s not like he’s a virgin and this certainly isn’t the first time he’s brought someone to his room. But shit, he’s so into Cas and he’s had the boy’s cock in him now, albeit only in his mouth, and he wants it again. Wants to feel Cas and hear him like that again. But Cas had said he wanted to talk so Dean better fucking cool it.

He watches Cas looking at the band posters of Def Leppard and Led Zeppelin and feels juvenile. Not for his taste in music, that’s fucking awesome, but for still having band posters. What is he? Ten? Instead he turns to his desk where he has put a big plastic bottle of soda and a bag of Doritos, his way of repaying for all the treats Cas had put out for their first meeting.

“I put some snacks on the desk…” he clears his throat when he hears how fluttery his voice sounds, what the fuck? When Cas turns around and looks at the offered snacks Dean feels stupid. Cas had put out fucking store bought cupcakes and Dean has a bag of dry Doritos? “You know what, never mind.” He grins as cockily as he can and walks over to disrupt Cas’ line of sight, wanting nothing more than to toss the treats in his closet to hide them. “You wanted to talk?”

“I like Doritos.”

Dean looks at Cas for a moment and realizes pretty quickly that the other boy isn’t teasing him, just merely stating a fact. It makes him smile.

“Me too.”

Cas looks down and seems embarrassed about something. “I did want to talk.” He mumbles then. “About you and… and me.”

Dean wants to ask what he means when he doesn’t immediately continue. You and me as a couple? As friends? Do you want you and me to become something other than it is now? Because let’s face it, they actually barely know each other even though Dean feels like he’s known Cas for forever. Probably because he’s basically been stalking the boy since he entered Lawrence High this semester… Maybe Cas has noticed and wants to talk about that? Dean should ask. Any of these questions would be fine.

“Have you broken up with Lilith yet?”

Except perhaps that question.

Cas looks surprised at first but then contrite and Dean regrets putting that expression on Cas’ handsome face. The boy lets his book bag slide to the floor and oh, Dean supposes that’s good. At least it seems like Cas has decided to stay for a while.

“I haven’t.”

It’s cool, just keep it cool.

“Why not?”

Damnit, Winchester! Dean wants to kick himself.

“I’m a coward, is that what you want me to say?” Cas says in a low tone although Dean thinks he deserves to get yelled at.

Dean walks right up into Cas’ personal space, crowds the boy back against a wall when Cas stumbles back in surprise. Fuck he smells good. His lips are parted a little and Dean wants to lick them, to beg entrance.

“I want you.” He murmurs. His fingers are twitching with the need to grip Cas’ stupid pullover. “And I want you to break up with Lilith.” Dean feels like a broken record. “I don’t like your girlfriend, I think you need a new one.” He grips Cas’ hand and stares right into the boy’s wide eyes. “I could be your girlfriend, Cas.”

Cas’ lips part even more as if he’s about to say something but then he looks to the side, a pretty blush creeping over his cheeks. “But you’re a boy…” he mumbles and Dean is torn between how cute Cas is and how frustrating this conversation is. Cas is right here for fuck’s sake, why can’t Dean just kiss him?

“Boyfriend, then.” Dean groans and yanks lightly on Cas’ hand to make him look at Dean. “I’ve seen the way you’ve been lookin’ at me, Cas.”

“Me and half the school.” Cas shoots with surprising venom and Dean is taken aback for a moment before he realizes what that fire in Cas’ eyes is about.

“Are you jealous, babe?” he purrs because hell yeah he wants that.

Cas looks like he thinks he should be contrite but isn’t. “You shouldn’t let other people see you like that.”

“It’s all for you, you know.”

“Then…” Cas looks down for a moment but when he looks up again his eyes are fierce in a way that makes Dean want to fall to his knees. “Then save it for when we are alone.”

Dean nearly whines. “I wanna kiss you.”

Cas makes him wait for a beat too long and Dean loves the way Cas is finding his dominating and authoritative side. Fuck yeah, Dean wanna be here for this awakening and when Cas is ready, Dean’s gonna be as submissive as he needs him to be.

“I want that too.”

Cas tastes just as good as the last few times Dean’s sneaked kisses but this time he takes his time to drag his tongue along the seam of Cas’ mouth and judging by that little gasp Cas liked it. He opens up just beautifully and Dean can’t help but moan loudly when their tongues meet. Fuck, for a supposed virgin Cas is _really_ good at kissing.

He figures out what he wants really fucking quickly and even though Dean is the one who grips Cas’ hair Cas is soon the one dominating the kiss. Dean can’t help it and almost falls against the smaller boy, unable not to roll his whole body in a sensual move. Cas groans and then Dean feels the other boy actually grab his ass, like _grab_ it. Dean makes a muffled sound of pleasure and arches his back.

“Fuck yeah, babe, you wanna touch me?”

“I like your butt.” Cas blinks when Dean grins down at him. “Can I say that? Is that normal?”

“Why wouldn’t it be normal?” Dean leans in and nips at Cas’ pulse, feeling it under his lips and enjoying the way it flutters. “I like you groping me.”

Cas immediately stops groping. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t…”

“Why not?” Dean asks in a purr against Cas’ ear, having by now understood that Cas’ ears are a definite erogenous zone for the boy. Cas melts against the wall, unknowingly pulling Dean closer against him. “I like this, Cas. ‘M not classy, you can just fuck around with me any way you like.”

This makes Cas frown at him and Dean thinks maybe he pushed a bit too much all at once, even though he can definitely feel Cas’ impressive boner against his thigh.

“I don’t want to just ‘fuck around’.”

How the hell did he manage to make air quotes when they’re practically smashed up against one another? Dean sighs and pulls out a bit to give them both space but since he can’t stop touching Cas he keeps both his hands on the boy’s hips. God, those hip bones are sharp enough to cut glass and Dean wants to feel them without clothes interfering.

“Me neither, okay? I meant what I said, I wanna be yours. But if you can’t break up with Lilith then…” he shrugs, aims for casual because that’s his usual go-to when he’s feeling vulnerable. “Then I’ll take what I can get.”

“That hardly seems fair.” Well, no Dean doesn’t think it is but it’s the name of the game, isn’t it? “I should break up with Lilith before you and I do anything at all. In fact, we’ve done quite enough. Infidelity is wrong and I’m not being fair to either of you.”

Dean’s dick wants to weep but he supposes the boy it right. “Sure.” He mumbles and tries to smile because he’s getting what he wants, right? “And if you wanna look at this as some kind of gay experiment then that’s fine too.” God-fucking-damnit, why did he have to bring that insecurity up too? It’s like he _wants_ to sabotage for himself and now Cas is looking confused.

“Why would I? Oh,” he nods to himself. “Because I have shown no signs indicating that I was interested in boys before you.” When he looks up he looks so mature Dean wants to curl up against Cas’ chest where he can feel safe or some shit. “I ransacked myself but I don’t think this is about experimenting. I wasn’t attracted to any of the obviously very fit men in the baseball team this Monday and I saw a lot of impressive bodies. I think I just like you. I don’t even think I can feel sexual attraction unless I like the person.” His brow creases in thought and Dean wants to kiss it because he’s sappy like that sometimes. “Is that a thing?”

“Sure is.” Dean grins. “I don’t remember what it’s called but Charlie definitely knows. Just means you gotta connect with the person first, I think it’s really cool.”

“I wonder what brought it on, though.” Cas says thoughtfully. “It’s not like we had much time to connect before I felt like I wanted to…” he almost blushes again and that will never stop being adorable in Dean’s eyes. “Well, do _this_.”

Dean grins. “Well, I can be _very_ persuasive.”

“That is certainly true.”

“So,” Dean steps closer again, rubbing his thumbs against Cas’ hips. “We good?”

Cas grips Dean’s upper arms in a light grip, giving him a soft smile. “We are.”

Great! Air cleared they should step back because Cas is right, he should break up with Lilith before they continue. Dean’s dick can go dick around somewhere else because Dean likes Cas for real and he wants to do good by the boy, take things at Cas’ pace. And Cas is a proper boy, which Dean is fine with.

That doesn’t explain why none of them move to step apart, though.

In fact, when Dean rocks on his feet to _maybe_ start moving away Cas clenches his hands on Dean’s arms. He frowns at his own hands as if they’re to blame but Dean doesn’t mind. His dick, which has cooled down during their talk, perks up again when he feels how not weak Cas’ grip actually is. Fuck yeah, Dean can’t wait for Cas to really grow into his body. He’s probably always gonna be slim but that won’t mean he’s gonna be puny.

Cas suddenly looks up at Dean with demanding eyes. “Dean…”

Oh fuck, Dean feels his whole body jolt with want and this time when they kiss it’s with more urgency. Dean’s not rolling his body anymore, Cas is gripping his ass and bucking against him in a sweet mockery of sex. Fuck Dean’s hot now. Cas is making these little growling noises that are as surprising as they are awesome and Dean gasps with need when Cas sucks a hickey down low on his neck.

“Please Cas.” He moans, clinging to the boy as Cas discovers all the things he can do to make Dean sing for him. “Please, wanna touch your cock. Wanna feel it against my body, I could suck you again.”

“I want to see you too.” Cas groans. “Can… can we get naked?”

Oh hell to the fucking _yes_. Dean easily dances out of Cas’ grip and starts flinging off his clothes. Cas looks a little dazed and Dean realizes too late that Cas took pleasure in watching Dean undress. Well fuck, he should have made a show of it and he regrets not doing it. To make up for it he helps Cas undress and kisses whatever part he can reach. Cas makes a nice sound when Dean licks his nipples but then immediately seems more interested in returning the favor and Dean won’t say no to some good nipple-loving.

“Bed?” he asks between gasps. _Fuck_ Cas is a quick learner.

Cas just grunts his assent and practically barrels Dean onto the bed. Dean is _really_ glad he changed the sheets now but doesn’t have much time to consider that because Cas manhandles him onto his back, sitting between Dean’s spread legs and gripping his thick cock through his boxers.

“You look beautiful, Dean. I didn’t think men could but you really do.”

Dean likes a good compliment just as much as the next guy but there’s something more important here.

“Why are you still in your underwear?”

Cas ignores him and instead traces Dean’s bobbing erection with the tip of his finger. “I was _so nervous_ just thinking about this. What we did before, I…” he looks up at Dean with a small smile. “It made me nervous and this does too but also…” he swallows but seems determined. “It also makes me feel powerful, seeing someone like you spread out for me. Does that make sense?”

Dean smiles too, torn between loving this soft side of Cas and wanting the manhandling side back. In time, he thinks, Cas will grow into it and find a good balance.

“It does.” He says easily. “I get it, I’ve been there too, with women and men. And, um…” he ducks his head best he can lying down, suddenly feeling a bit shy. “It feels even better with you, just so you know.”

Well fuck, now Cas looks like the sun itself. Dean can hardly look at that radiance without blinding himself. He feels stupid and sappy and like the goddamn king of the world.

“How do I touch you, Dean?”

That makes Dean chuckle and he’s happy for the break. “Just like you touch yourself, dude.” He grins when Cas looks uncertain and surprises the other boy by wrapping his legs around his waist and tipping him forward so they can kiss again. “And loose the boxers, dork.”

Cas struggles out of his final piece of clothing as Dean makes it his mission to kiss every part of Cas he can reach. Dean moans loudly when they’re both finally naked and their erections brush together. Cas goes stiff as a two-by-four and Dean wriggles a hand down between them to grip the two of them in one hand and stroke them. He can’t manage all the way around because even though he’s definitely smaller than Cas, his own dick is no peanut. He doesn’t particularly care, though, not when he feels Cas’ hot cock press against the underside of his.

“Oh Dean.” Cas groans and fuck the boy’s voice is gravelly now. Dean loves it. “Oh, _oh_ that feels…”

“Good, right?” Dean pants against Cas’ ear, nibbling on his earlobe. “Can’t wait until you’re inside me, ‘s gonna feel so fuckin’ good.”

“Y-yes.” Cas gasps innocently and Dean’s arousal spikes somewhat dangerously.

“Gonna fuck me hard with this monster cock of yours? Split me open like a fucking roast on a spit? Fuck I want that.” Dean is thrusting hard up into his grip now, Cas is mostly still but that’s okay, he’ll learn and just feeling him, smelling him, hearing him is good enough for Dean. “Wanna feel you for _days_ , want you to fuck me up.”

“B-but, Dean…” Cas rises on his hands, pulls away a little and Dean is so close he wants to wail at the missed contact but Cas is looking serious about something so Dean slows his hand so they can think properly. His dick is definitely sending death threats but Dean takes deep breaths to calm down and ignores his pressing needs.

“What, babe?”

“When you say you want…” he frowns down at their leaking erections and Dean can’t help how his twitches and blurts out even more precome at the attention alone. “You don’t really mean you want my dick _inside_ you?”

Dean snorts out a short laugh. “First of all: we gotta work on your dirty talk, and timing. And second: hell yeah I want your thick cock in my ass, Cas.” Cas looks like Dean spontaneously started talking Latin. Dean smiles and lets go of them, sits up on his elbows as Cas leans back. “That’s how guys fuck, Cas. Women have vaginas and guys have ass holes. And sometimes women like it in the backdoor too but that doesn’t matter in this context.”

“No I know that.” Dean loves how Cas doesn’t seem offended that Dean felt a need to spell this out. He’s just looking adorably confused. “But Dean, if I… if I penetrated you in the a-ass I could really _hurt_ you.”

“Because you’re so big.” Dean clarifies and grins when Cas blushes. So he was aware he’s above average, Dean bets it’s Cas’ brother who’s told him, probably in a jealous fit. “Don’t worry, we’d prep me first, stretch me out.”

But Cas shakes his head. Dean’s heart would be sinking if Cas’ erection had gone down even a little but it’s still standing proud and tall so he just rests back against his pillow and starts stroking himself lazily as Cas stammers out his concerns.

“I could split you for real, Dean. You could get hemorrhoids, you could end up with injuries that might not heal right, that might make it difficult for you to-to…” he clears his throat and when he speaks again it’s in a lower voice. “To defecate.”

Dean stops his hand and stares at Cas’ determined face for a moment before bursting out laughing.

“Damn, Cas, your dirty talk is _really_ bad.”

“Well I’m sorry if I’m not sexy.” Cas says indignantly and Dean can see his boner waning a little and yeah, getting laughed at might do that. “But this is important.”

“Cas, babe, I’ll never ask you to do something that you don’t want to do, _but_ ,” Dean sits up and leans over the edge of his bed, making sure he’s flaunting his ass as he digs around beneath his bed for the shameful box of all his favorite toys. “I won’t have you say no to something because you think I can’t handle it.” He sits up with the box between them, giving himself a couple of tugs to stay hard. He smiles at Cas’ confused face. “I’m a big boy, Cas. I know what I can handle and what I want. You don’t have to say stop on _my_ behalf.”

Cas looks contrite. “I didn’t mean to speak for you.” He mumbles and Dean smiles.

“I get it and it’s sweet but I’m telling you it’s okay.” He puts his hand on the box’ closed lid. “I’m gonna show you something to put you at ease. I wasn’t gonna because it’s a bit embarrassing.” He grins at Cas’ failed attempt at hiding his curiosity. “But fuck Cas, I want you so much I’m willing to share embarrassing shit with you, okay? Take the fucking compliment.”

He flips open the lid and picks up the dildo that’s been Cas’ replacement ever since Dean could afford to buy it. It actually pretty similar in size to Cas’ cock and Dean prides himself on how accurate his guesstimate had been after only seeing Cas for a short moment in the locker room all those months ago.

“Dean, is this…?”

“It’s a vibrating dildo.” Dean holds it up close to Cas’ semi. “And it’s pretty accurate, don’t you think?”

Cas blushes so hard Dean thinks he’s about to catch fire. “Did you use this?”

“Thought of you every time, babe.” Dean winks. He hands over the dildo and feels his whole body flush with arousal when Cas’ cock immediately starts filling out again as he turns the dildo over in his hands, feeling the weight and girth of it.

“Then you…?”

“I can take it, Cas.” Dean breathes and shoves the box over to his nightstand. “I _want to_ take it.”

Cas flicks up his eyes and fucking yes, there’s that glimpse of the darker side Cas has inside him. He grips the dildo hard in one hand while reaching down with his other to stroke his own cock. Dean licks his lips and plucks one of his many tubes of Astroglide from the box.

Cas eyes the lube with interest. “Should we be doing it now…?”

Dean shakes his head because no, when they fuck for the first time he wants it to be as boyfriends and it should be all sweet like making love and whatnot. But he’s been a good boy and he deserves _something_.

“You were right about waiting but there are a lot of things we can do instead.”

Cas puts the dildo away and inches closer to Dean, reaching down to start stroking Dean too.

“I would like to try fellatio on you.”

Fucking hell, Dean is gonna blow before they even get to the good part isn’t he? And what the hell, can bad dirty talk be a kink or what the fuck is going on?

“I was thinking you fuck me between my thighs?”

“Intercrural sex?”

Dean’s head is swimming, Cas is so good with his hand. “How do you know all the fancy words?” he moans and Cas answers him by kissing him.

They fumble with the lube and spill a healthy amount on Dean’s fresh sheets but it’s not like he cares about that, not when Cas is busy smearing lube all over Dean’s throbbing dick and balls. He seems to like the desperate sounds Dean makes and when Dean decides that enough is enough and pours out even more lube to cover Cas’ cock in it as well he scrunches up his eyes and makes an animalistic sound.

“Dean, it’s too much.”

“Don’t come yet, babe.” Dean murmurs and gets in position. With his back to Cas’ front he arches back, bumping his ass against Cas’ pelvis and Cas surges forward to grip Dean’s hips tightly.

Dean presses his thighs together just in time for Cas to get his cock right and fucking hell it’s hot between Dean’s legs. Dean arches his back even more, reaching back to grip Cas’ hair as Cas face-plants against the crook between Dean’s neck and right shoulder.

“Oh it feels so…”

“Fuck yeah.” Dean moans when Cas is unable to continue.

Cas starts fucking him then, all on his glorious own. With every thrust Dean can feel his thick cock against his balls and when he bends forward a little he can reach down and grab at them both between his legs. Cas makes a growling sound and Dean leaves his hand there for Cas to thrust against.

“Ain’t gonna last long.” Dean pants because this time he really isn’t. No fucking interruptions this time, Dean needs to come and he’s going to do it so soon.

Cas grunts something unintelligible and chomps down on Dean’s shoulder. He reaches up with one hand to pinch Dean’s right nipple while his other hand holds Dean relatively stable against him as he thrusts faster and harder. Fuck he’s so good at this Dean is seeing stars all too soon.

His dick is painfully hard and when Cas starts pulling him back into the thrusts Dean loses it. He cries out when his orgasm completely surprises him, punching out all the air in his lungs and making him spray paint his innocent pillow with his hot come.

Cas makes a surprised sound which turns vulnerable when he comes himself a few thrusts later and Dean enjoys feeling the pulsating cock between his legs as he milks Cas with his hand, completely soaking his hand and thighs in Cas’ thick spunk.

“Fuck that was good.” Dean groans as soon as he’s able to breathe properly again.

Cas just leans his forehead against Dean’s neck and laughs to himself, making satisfaction curl around Dean’s body like a warm blanket.

 

*****

 

On the Friday of the next week Dean finds himself in Cas’ fancy ass kitchen, hanging out with Cas because he can, because they’re boyfriends now, and getting hand fed slices of orange as Cas peels them.

Dean feels smug and happy. Cas is looking at him with fondness and Dean can’t _believe_ how much the other boy has grown in the last week. He went from being a meek shadow to fucking owning Dean’s life and heart, not to mention the school. Well, Dean supposes you don’t rebuff someone like Lilith and walk away without _some_ kind of reputation. And Cas’ poor social cues is what makes him so cool too because he now sits with Dean and his friends and doesn’t give two shits about people talking about him behind his back. No he just plopped down beside Dean like a goddamn badass on Monday and he hasn’t left Dean’s side since.

Dean looks adoringly at Cas just as Cas holds up another orange slice. He opens his mouth obediently and licks his lips slower than necessary. Cas arches an eyebrow at him and Dean positively squirms in his seat. They might not have had anal sex just yet but Cas already owns that as well.

Suddenly they hear the front door open and a moment later Cas’ dad walks into the kitchen. Dean sits up straighter and tries to swallow his orange slice so he won’t look like a chipmunk. He’s only met Mr. Novak once before but he doesn’t think the man has an opinion of him yet since that meeting was so brief.

“Good afternoon, father.” Cas says, all proper-like and Dean opens his mouth to greet the man too but Cas takes that as another opportunity to feed him another slice. Dean accepts it but looks at Cas with a quirked eyebrow. Cas gives him a slanted look and okay, if he wants Dean to be quiet then he can do that. He actually squirms some more at the thought of Cas bossing him around like this. “How has your week been?”

Mr. Novak watches the two of them for a moment, as if he hadn’t expected them to be in there and come to think of it, it’s kind of odd to be sitting at the kitchen island eating fruit when they could sit much more comfortably on the couch or Cas’ bed. It’s almost as if Cas set this meeting up…

“To be honest it’s been a bit weird.” Mr. Novak eventually answers and it’s clear to Dean where Cas gets his deep voice. “Actually,” he chuckles and puts his briefcase on the island, shaking his head as if what he’s about to say is almost too ridiculous to even bring up. “There’s been a rumor around the office that our dear CFO has been in such a bad mood because a certain someone broke up with his daughter and she’s been making his life hell.” He gives Cas an amused look which Cas just returns with stoicism.

“Is that so?” Cas answers just before the atmosphere gets weird. He holds up another slice and Dean catches it with his mouth before he can stop himself. Mr. Novak frowns at the action, clearly confused as to what this bum is doing eating from the palm of his son’s hand. Dean grins around the slice for no reason at all besides wanting to be a little shit.

“But of course that’s an exaggeration.” Mr. Novak says slowly.

“Oh I would imagine it’s quite true.” Cas says casually. “I broke up with Lilith this Monday and she didn’t take it well, even though it seemed the prudent thing to do.”

“But…” Mr. Novak frowns. “Why?”

“Because I cheated on her.” Cas reaches over and catches the jaw Dean dropped, closing his mouth without even looking. “With Dean here, actually. He’s my boyfriend now.”

Mr. Novak gapes at the two of them for a moment before he splutters out something unintelligent and turns on his heel, hollering for Cas’ mom. Dean can barely make out what he’s screaming about but it doesn’t sound all that good and if Dean remembers correctly Mrs. Novak is the religious one and might take this even worse than Mr. Novak seems to be doing.

“The fuck, Cas?” Dean says, barely able to stop himself from laughing. “Look at you, growing a pair.”

Cas smiles at him but he looks wobbly now. Oh, he’s growing into his big boy pants but he’s not quite there yet, Dean can tell that. Can tell that his attitude is rubbing off on Cas and that he’s finding his assertiveness but he’s been unassertive and obedient for too long for this not to affect him, however cool he seemed a moment ago.

“This actually went better than I thought.” He says in a voice that doesn’t shake but definitely threatens to. They hear a door slam upstairs and there’s more yelling.

Dean purses his lips. “Yeah but just to be sure you might wanna stay with me for a while. You don’t even have to worry about your virtue, we can put out an air mattress for you in my room.”

“Do you think your dad would be okay with that?” Cas asks and Dean thinks he means considering how his own reacted right now.

“You’ve met my dad, babe.” Dean grins and takes Cas’ hand in his. “He liked you and as long as you don’t steal his beer or talk during Sunday night football he’s gonna keep on likin’ you. Dad’s cool with us being a thing, believe me.”

Cas smiles and then they both jump when they hear Mrs. Novak start yelling too. Dean wonders what took her so long to begin with.

Cas just sighs. “They’ll get over this eventually, just like they got over Gabe’s choice to become a pastry baker rather than an attorney. But just to be sure I better pack an overnight bag, at least until the heat clears.”

“I’ll help you.”

Cas stops him with a hand on his arm. “I think it’s better if they don’t see you right now. You go out and warm up the get-away car instead.”

Fuck Dean loves this dork.

 

* * *

 

The first time they try to have penetrative sex Castiel embarrasses himself by coming all over Dean’s wonderfully round butt during the preparation part. It’s really Dean’s fault for being so erotic in how he talks and moves and smells and…

Dean assures him that it’s fine, that it happens. He then proceeds with putting on a show using that dildo he had shown Castiel. Castiel is so aroused by the time Dean comes from the dildo that he comes again as soon as Dean puts his hand on him. Dean seems to like that Castiel is responsive so Castiel decides not to feel too bad about it.

The second time they attempt it Dean does the preparation himself and Castiel keeps calm enough to actually get inside and it’s glorious. He can’t stop watching himself as he slides in and out of Dean’s greedy body.

“Beautiful.” He murmurs, completely taken by the sight of Dean’s tight little hole stretched around the thickness of his erection.

“C’mon, Cas.” Dean almost slurs and tries to fuck himself harder and faster on Castiel’s cock. But Castiel has him on his back and almost bent in half, he’s in control right now and he likes that very much. Dean seems to like it even more, even if he keeps moaning for Castiel to get on with it. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.”

It’s Dean’s new mantra and Castiel closes his eyes, drowning in the sound with a satisfied smirk on his lips. Dean is tight and hot around him and Castiel can feel the pleasure surging throughout his whole body. His toes curl as he starts really laying into Dean’s pliant body. God, never had he thought that sex could feel like this.

Dean is practically glowing beneath him and Castiel wishes he could slow down to properly appreciate the sight but he just can’t. His hips piston faster and harder and Dean is moaning loudly, hard punched-out sounds that Castiel wants to keep for himself forever.

“Gonna come, Cas.” Dean suddenly gasps and Castiel can do nothing but nod. With practice he’s determined to get good enough that he can keep in control of this moment as well but he’s not there yet. The pleasure is too high and he chases it greedily. “Please touch me.”

God, Dean can’t possibly be asking him to do two things at once, right? Oh but he is, moaning and gasping for him, probably thinking Castiel is denying him for the pleasure of listening to him beg. It’s true that Castiel likes the sound of Dean’s voice when it goes all high and choppy but he’s not doing it on purpose right now. He’s just too close to his own orgasm to be able to think right. But he can’t come before Dean, he just _can’t_.

It’s a monumental effort but he manages to slow down enough that he can unglue his hands from Dean’s hips and place one of them on the small of Dean’s back, making him arch down to where Castiel can keep thrusting without risking bumping Dean off the bed. He grips Dean’s red and hard dick with his other hand and strokes him in an uneven rhythm.

“Ah, fuck _yes_.” Dean moans and fucks himself down one Cas’ cock. Suddenly his whole body jolts and he arches his back in a way that seems almost painful. “ _Fuck_! Fuck yes, that’s the spot. Cas, Cas just— _Cas_!”

The feeling Castiel gets when he hears Dean scream his name as he comes all over the both of them is nothing short of euphoric. Castiel watches as if in trance as Dean’s body undulates and his dick pumps out several stripes of hot come. Dean’s hole milks him ruthlessly and Castiel is helpless against his own orgasm but he valiantly holds out long enough for Dean to come down from his.

Castiel’s body jerks and he makes a guttural sound as he spills deep inside Dean, pressing and pushing to be as close as possible and almost purring when Dean winds his strong arms around him to bring him even closer. It’s possible he blacks out for a moment, the pleasure is so sharp.

“That was magnificent.” He mumbles when he eventually comes to, his face smashes against Dean’s chest and his softening cock still buried inside Dean while Dean’s spend dries between them.

Dean chuckles softly, combing his fingers through Castiel’s no doubt sweaty hair. “See, ain’t you glad I made myself your girlfriend?”

Castiel grins against Dean’s warm skin and snuggles up to the other boy. “The gladdest.”

Dean chuckles again and Castiel will never ever tire of that sound.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's if for these crazy kids! Wow, 13/25 bingo squares, I’d say that’s about as half-way to finished as I’ll get lol  
> Anyway, how to do you think I’m doing? Something I can get better at, something I’m doing right? I always love to hear from you guys, it’s the best part about this whole thing. Your support means the world to me :D


End file.
